


No Going Back

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Drugs, Fanfiction, FxF, Gay, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Multi, MxM - Freeform, Stancest - Freeform, Weed, Wenbel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bill, you can't just enter my dreams like this!" I complain, staring up at the humanoid body he formed.<br/>"But I can't keep myself away from you Pine Tree~."<br/>No one wanted us together, yet no one could separate us. Thanks too going back to the Mystery Shack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

Dipper's P.O.V

I was defiantly excited when Stan and Ford invited us back out too stay at the Mystery Shack, even more excited too go on a road trip with my best friend/sister Mabel. It's been five whole years since we were last back at the supernatural town and we both shook with anticipation.

"Dipper we're here!" Mabel practically screamed as we drove past the sign, taking her eyes off the road and causing us too swerve.

"Mabel!" I shouted. "Be careful!" 

She snorts, playfully hitting my shoulder with her fist. "Don't worry bro bro, you know lil ol Mabel here is the best driver in the world!"

"You've ran over a deer once." I argued, making her gasp.

"Dipper! How dare you remind me of my sins!"

I laughed as she pulled down a road that lead into the woods. "Oh my god only three more minutes!" I said with excitement, sitting up.

"Yes! More scrap booking and exotic romances!" Mabel cheers, making me roll my eyes. "And another goal is to get you a lover. Maybe Wendy will be there!"

I rolled my eyes. "Mabel, I'm already passed Wendy, and what are the chances she'll still be there after five years?"

"I dunno Dipnob, you never know~!" She said, her voice sickeningly sweet. 

Anxiety rose as we got closer and closer too the shack. Five years yet we've changed so much. Well more on my side, but, we've changed. Mabel still knits and wears her sweaters still, yet she went from skinny jeans and legging instead of skirts every single day. Not too mention she cut her hair shoulder length, large curls formed at the bottom yet a headband kept them in place. Mabel has also gained some weight, not in a bad away of course. She's still pretty old Mabel, she just really likes too eat and it's all good.

Me on the other hand, hoo boy, here we go. Instead of wearing a vest everyday I went too a red flannel I've owned most of my life, waiting till I could grow into it, and I look pretty good in it. I also wear the hat Wendy gave me everyday, I honestly did take her style, but I mean I look pretty good. And the best part of my look is my snake bites that were colored black, god I was in love with them. It's probably my most favorite feature on my face. 

We pulled into the dirt parking spot. Mabel turned the engine off, taking the keys out of it's hole. We sat in silence before meeting eyes, large smiles slowly etching its way across our face. We both let out a squeal of excitement, quickly getting out of the car. My foot caught in the seat belt, making me stumble forward. 

I caught myself, unhooking my foot and closing the door. "Come on Dipper, get a move on!" She yelled behind as she began running towards the shack.

"Wait Mabel!" I call out as I go after her, catching up as she opens the door. 

She bursts through. "The Pines twins are back and ready too party!" She shouted, causing attention drawled too us. 

"Umm." I say nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Mabel! Dipper!" I heard a familiar voice as I peaked inside. It was Wendy! She was here after all these years! Her red hair had gotten even longer with her tips dyed black, my hat was resting on her head. She wore her normal dirt covered boots and same style pants but she didn't have flannel, instead it was just a black tang top with the title "Flesh Curtains" written on it, obviously some band.

She jumped over the counter, running towards Mabel and giving her a giant bear hug. "My god Mabes, look at you, you're so frickin' beautiful!" She compliments, making Mabel's face flush. 

"Oh hush you, we both know whose the most beautiful here." They went into conversation, not even noticing me standing right beside them.

"Nice to see you too Wendy," I say sarcastically, catching her attention. She gasped when she looked over, clasping a hand over her mouth.

"Dipper." She says, walking up too me and giving me a hug. She was still taller then me. "Dipper, you're looking hella fresh. You're like, a male version of my younger self."

"What can I say, I take after the best." She laughed, poking at my hat.

"Still wearing this dumb thing?" Wendy questioned. I nodded my head.

"You're still wearing mine!"

"Yes I am little man, now let's go get your great uncles." She said, turning around and walking away, throwing a arm over Mabel's shoulder as they walk together too the shack's home.

"Stan, Ford, you have visitors!" She shouts, and after the words were spoken, constant footsteps were heard from above. "Old dudes, still as same as they were. They barely even look like they aged." Wendy admitted as we watch the two old men run into the gift shop.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel screams out, jumping into his arms.

"Kids!" Stan yells back, opening his arm for me too join in. I run into his embrace, having a big family hug with one of our favorite uncles. 

"Don't think we've forget about you." I say, pulling away from Grunkle Stan and hugging Ford. 

"Look at you Dipper. You've seem too be more edgy then the last time I remembered." He said as he hugged back, making me snort.

"Thanks Grunkle Ford, you haven't changed a bit." I say as I pull away, letting Mabel greet Ford.

"And you barely even changed a bit." Ford looks down at my sister as she gave him a toothy grin. "No more braces too!" He ruffled her hair.

"Really?" Stan asked. "Lemme see." 

Mabel faced towards him, showing her nice, clean straight teeth. "Look at that! Man I'd die for teeth like that. Seriously." He said, I laughed as I watched them interact, standing behind Mabel.

"Dipper, you've got piercings?" Ford questioned, staring at my lips.

"Mhm! Pretty cool right?" I ask, tapping my finger against one of the rings.

"Yeah, they look good on ya kid." Stan says as he stretches. "You guys will have too share rooms again by the way. I hope that's fine with you."

We nod our heads in unison. "Not at all." Mabel says, throwing an arm around my neck. "I can't wait too drive Dippy-poo insane." She ruffles my hair, I tried too pull away from her grasp but she wouldn't let me. "Are you guys ready to help us bring in our stuff?!" She asked, all of them groaning.

"Yeah you guys have fun with that. Let's go sixer." Ford nods too Stan as they walk away.

"Wow! Nice seeing you guys too!" I call out, looking over at Wendy. "Do you wanna help us?"

"I've got no choice do I?" Wendy asked, I shook my head in response.

"Ugh fine."


	2. Two

We were finally settled in. Mabel decorated her room with crafts she made herself and different posters of her favorite bands. It was already night and god I was exhausted, we spent so much time meeting and talking too old friends. 

The one person we haven't seen yet was Soos, he lived with his fiance Melody and became an actual handy man, fixing up cars. We planned too visit tomorrow and I happy too be able to see my old summer time buddy.

I removed my pants, just in my boxers and one of my t-shirts I wear under my flannel. I sprawl out on the bed as Mabel turns off the lights, laying down on the other bed across the room. "Goodnight Dipper." She says faintly, obviously ready too fall asleep.

"Night.." I mumble back as I close my eyes, the only sound was the crickets singing together outside giving me a nostalgic feeling. I sighed contently as I let my body shut down, drifting off too sleep.

"Pine Tree~." I heard a familiar voice call out my name, I snap open my eyes too find myself not where I was just a few seconds ago. My whole body shook of fright as I saw endless fields of stars, earth sitting in the distance. I was in space, yet I could breath.

"Pine Tree." I hear a whisper, hot breath against my ears. I gasp, turning around, no one was there.

"B-Bill?!" I called out, trembling out of fear. 

"That's my name!" The voice boomed, hurting my ears. "I see you return, welcome back my sapling."

"D-don't call me that." I stuttered as I looked around the endless galaxy. "I thought we defeated you!"

"Oh contrary Pine Tree, you see you only took down one form. Now I get too go in my other form." Once he said those words, a man appeared. He was tall with dark tanned skin and blonde hair, he wore a yellow vest with a black bowtie and normal skinny jeans. His top hat floated above his head as he had a yellow, triangle eye patch resting on his right eye. He was stunning, sharp jawline, high cheek bones and big lips. And my god he had a yellow septum piercing, it looked so good.

"Like what you see Pine Tree~?" Bill cooed, realizing that it was the demon.

I gasped, as I meet his piercing gaze. I took a second too think, stepping back and shooting him a glare. "What do you want from me?!" I asked harshly, he pouted mockingly, walking closer towards me.

"Don't be so sour my little sapling. I just wanted too welcome my favorite puppet back." He teased, poking my chest. I frowned, pushing him away from me.

"I don't want you bothering or hurting my family." I demand, staring him dead in the eye.

Bill erupted with laughter, floating up into the air. "You're funny Pine Tree. I'm not going too bother them, I'm going to bother you!" 

"I want nothing too do with you!" I say, turning away from him.

"But I want something to do with you," He replied, making me scoff.

"What do you want? For me too burn in hell? For you too torture me for the rest of my life?" I crossed my arms, turning my head too give him a bigger glare.

Bill laughed again, ruffling my hair. I quickly swiped his hand away, obviously annoyed. "No, I want you too forgive me."

I laughed this time, right in his face. "Hah, that's never gonna happen Cipher." I sneered, feeling anger pent up inside of me.

"C'mon Pine Tree, don't you wanna be friends?" Bill teased, poking at me again.

"No! And stop touching me! I've trusted you before Bill and it ended up horribly." Bill groaned, rolling his eyes.

"That's in the past kid, but fine, if you're not gonna believe me, then I'll make you." The demon said sickeningly sweet. "See you later today my sapling."

Everything slowly melted away as my eyes snapped open, my whole body sweated and trembled as the alarm clock blared into my ears. I groan, turning it off and rubbing my eyes. Should I even tell anyone? Maybe I should wait till he starts too really annoy me, if he keeps his promise too follow me around.

I shivered once I thought that. God I did not want some demon haunting me, but I don't think protesting would work.

I heard Mabel's snoring. How could she not be awake from the annoying beeping? I rolled my eyes as I sit up, looking over at her. 

"Mabel wake up!" I say loudly, yet her loud snores still filled the silent room. I get off the bed, walking over too her and shaking her gently. "Wake up." Still she wouldn't budge.

I groaned, shaking her harder. "Mabel!" I yell, making her gasp, her eyes widen as she punches me in the shoulder. "Ow, fuck!" I put my hands over the sore skin, glaring down at her. "Really?!"

"Dipper Pines, watch your mouth! And maybe next time you shouldn't scream in my ear! I have bad reflexes, you should know this by now!" She sat up, yawning and stretching. "But good morning dear brother, let's get some breakfast, yeah?"

I rolled my eyes for the second time today, nodding my head. "Mhm." I say, turning around and walking out of the room still in my sleep wear. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, noticing how tired I was. I groaned as I ran a hand through my hair, it must've been from Bill invading my dreams.

Once I walked in I was greeted by Stan who sat at the table with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Mornin' ki-" He looked over at me and widen his eyes. "Geez, didn't have a good nights sleep, huh?" He asked as I walk over too the coffee machine, starting up my own batch.

I sighed, shaking my head. I took a second too debate telling him about Bill or not, something told me not too and I listened too that small voice. "Yeah, must be because of sleeping in a different bed."

"Oh, that's a bummer." He said, taking a sip of his coffee. "It's not like its uncomfortable or anything?" 

"No no," I said as I took a mug from the cupboard, the coffee finished brewing. "It's just because it's different."

"Thank god, because you wouldn't of gotten a new one anyway." Stan grumbled.

Before I could respond we were interrupted by Mabel skidding in.

"Whose ready for eggs and bacon?!" She cheered as she slid across the floor with her socks. 

"That sounds nice." Ford came in, a blue rope draped around his body. "I'm famished." He sat down next too Stan, giving him a smile. "Good morning Lee."

"Mornin' Poin Dexter," A small blush formed on his face as he looked back down at his coffee. Mabel and I exchanged glances from our flushed grunkle. "Did you get good sleep?"

"You know I did." Ford said, giving him a sly smirk.

"What?" I mouthed too Mabel, she shrugged in response, turning around too begin too make food.


	3. Chapter 3

"How should we greet him?" Mabel asked, starting up the car and backing out the shack's parking lot.

"Just knock on the door, maybe?" I said, amused.

"I got a better idea," She began with excitement. "Let's sneak in through the window and act like it's a robbery, but it'll be us!"

"What, Mabel, no. We're going too knock on the door like a normal person." I chuckled as she frowned.

"You're no fun Dipper."

"It's what I'm here for." I said sarcastically, getting a small smile from my sister.

"We should at least give them a gift or something."

"Mabes, we don't need too do anything fancy, let's just meet our old friends." Mabel let's out a sigh and mumbles something I couldn't hear. 

"After five years Dipper and you don't wanna do anything special?" She asked, glancing over at me.

"Yes, if they do something special for us then we will in return, now hush, I'm tired and I wanna nap." I get comfortable on the tan car seat, resting my head against the window and closing my eyes.

~

"Dipper we're here!" I heard my sisters voice, causing me too wake up. 

"Mm." I say, opening my eyes and rubbing them. I sigh stretching out then unbuckling my seat belt and getting out of the car. I looked at the small quaint house. It was white with flowers at the entrance. It was nice and is perfect for two people.

Mabel was already at the door, ringing the bell over and over again. I quickly walk up next too her as we hear footsteps coming closer towards the entrance. I looked over at my sister, a huge smile on her face as she eagerly waited for the door too open.

Soon it did, revealing the ever so lovely Melody. "Well, if it isn't the Pines twins! All grown up! Get in here!" She opens her arms and we both accept the gesture, getting into a group hug for only a few seconds.

"It's so nice too see you!" Mabel cheers as Melody walks with us into the blue themed living room, the carpet, couch, walls, even the television was all just different shades of blue. But what was the best feature is the pictures that cover the walls of the couple.

Mabel really was amazing at match making.

"Now, I'm gonna go get Soos, you dudes just have a sit, get comfy and stuff and I'll get him." She gave us a big smile before heading into a different room, from what I'm guessing was the bedroom.

We did as we were told too do and sat down, the couch was soft and inviting, making me feel comfortable instantly.

After only a few seconds Soos ran out of the room with excitement. "Oh man! Mabel, Dipper, it's been so long!"

We jump up after just sitting too run into his arms, he picked us up both, squeezing us tightly. He was still same old Soos except he isn't wearing the Mystery Shack's shirt. "Wow, you both have really grown up, how old are you guys now?"

"Eight teen! We're adults!" Mabel cheers, putting her hands on her hips.

"We're not exactly adults, but close enough." I correct causing my twin too stick her tongue out at me. "Plus I think one of us still has the mentality of a twelve year old."

"Hey!" Mabel playful punches my shoulder making me laugh. "You have the mentality of a old man whose on the verge of dying!"

"Wow Mabel," I say, snorting slightly. "I don't know what that says about me but I don't think that's as bad as having a mind of a kid."

"You dudes really haven't changed." Soos laughs. "Would you like anything too eat or drink?" He asked, looking around the small house.

"No," Mabel and I said in unison making the other man laugh. "We just ate before we came here." I told him getting a nod in response.

"Well I'm starving." Soos said, walking over too the kitchen. "You dudes can turn on the T.V. or something and we can hang out." 

"Yeah, sounds good." I say before feeling pressure on my abdomen. "Um, Soos, where's the bathroom?" I questioned, needing too relive myself from the fluids that pent up inside of me.

"It's down the one hallway, the doors open, you can't miss it."

I nodded my head and followed his directions, I stepped in, closing the door and locking it behind me. I sighed as I unzipped my fly, put up the toilet seat and did what I needed too do. 

Once I finished I put my dick away and washed my hands thoroughly.

"Thanks for the show Pine Tree~!" I jump once I hear the familiar voice.

I look into the mirror seeing the tanned demon floating above the ground. "You were watching me piss?!" I practically shrieked, wiping my hands on a towel. 

"Of course! I love watching humans do human stuff!" He floats in front of me, giving me finger guns. "Especially when my little puppet is doing it."

My face flushed as I shot him a glare. "Can you just leave me alone you creep."

"No can do little sapling, I told you last night I'm going too make you forgive me." He said, poking my side.

I swiped at his hands, sighing out of annoyance. "You can't force me too do anything." I say, staring him dead in the eye.

He snorts, ruffling my hair. "Whatever you say Pine Tree."

I took his wrist, ripping his hand off my head. "Stop touching me." 

"Why must you reject me? I've done nothing wrong."

I laughed. "Really? You caused the end of the world Bill, that's very wrong." Bill scoffed once I said this, getting closer too me.

"Come on kid, I've changed, demons change." He put an arm around my shoulder, giving me a toothy grin.

"No they don't, you've tricked the Pines one too many times Bill." I pushed him slightly away from me, getting out of his grasp. "Can you just go away?"

Bill rolled his eye, crossing his arms and huffing. "I never go away, I'm always watching. But I'll leave you alone for now. See you Pine Tree~!" Bill cooed, fazing through the wall. 

I sighed for the umpteenth time today, running a hand through my hair. Bill was up too something and I had too find out what it is.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat at the back porch on the same old orange torn up couch, reading Journal number one for the first time, every page seared into my brain as my eyes scanned and analysed every detail.

The sun was setting and it cast a beautiful orange glow across the luscious grass. We spent all day with Soos and just got back about an hour ago, it was fun too see him, he even said he'd come to the shack next week.

In the midst of my reading I heard the grass crunching from the woods. I set the journal beside me, staring between the seemingly endless trees. After a few seconds nothing seemed too appear. I shrugged it off and grabbed my can of pit cola off the ground, taking a sip then swishing the sugary drink in the can.

I heard the sound again, shooting my head up and gasping when I saw a shadow of a figure. "Um. Hello?" I called out.

"Happy too see me Pine Tree?" I groaned once I heard that irritating voice, my eye twitching.

"Bill.." I seethed, giving a glare. "It's only my second day and I've seen you one too many times."

"You mean not enough?" Bill asked as he walked up to me, a cigarette in his mouth.

"No," I looked at the cancer stick between his lips as he slowly blew smoke out of his nose. "And are you seriously smoking? You're going to ruin your lungs."

Bill laughed, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. "Kid, I'm a demon, no matter what drugs I do I can't die. And don't be a hypocrite you pot smoker."

I raise a brow. "You seriously went through my head and found out I smoked?" He nodded his head giving me a devilish grin. "You're horrible. I barely do it anyway."

"I am horrible, what's your point?" Bill came closer, putting his cigarette into my can of pit cola.

"Dude, seriously?!" I yelled, looking down at my soda. "I was drinking that."

The demon chuckled, taking the can from my hands and gulping it down, my eyes widen as I watch him chug the whole thing. He crushed the can in his hands and throwing it to the side. "Thanks Pine Tree, now I didn't come just to lollygag, I have a proposal."

I crossed my arms, staring up at his uncovered eye. "I don't trust you."

"I'm aware of that, but anyway," Bill sat down next too me, throwing an arm around around my shoulder. "You, me, tomorrow, at Greasy's Diner. How does that sound saplin'?"

I scoffed. "No way."

"What, why?!" I looked over at him, he looked generally offended.

"Because I know this is some trick, how stupid do you think I am?" I responded. "Not too mention the damage you've done to me and my family already."

"Come on Pine Tree," He said, giving me a pleading look. "I'm trying to make amends, too prove myself, I've changed! Let me do this."

I stared at him for a second, I don't know what too think, he just sounded so convincing. I shook it off, giving him a glare. "You can not take no for an answer, can you?"

"Please, I'm begging you! Just one night, let me show you." 

"Why should I?" I argue, trying my best not to budge. My mind is screaming yes and no at the same time, but this could end so bad.

"Because the journal is right there and I haven't even destroyed it." He pointed towards the old book, making my stomach stir. "Not only that but I know you'll have an amazing time with me sapling. I promise you, you will not be hurt." My heart skipped a beat as I looked back up at him. "Please."

"Fine." I gave in, it felt good and bad at the same time. "Just one night."

The corners of the demon's lips curled up into a huge smile. "Thank you Pine Tree! I won't bother you till tomorrow night at seven o' clock!" Bill floated up off the ground, his smile grew. "Just be outside and I'll pick you up."

"Wait, before you go, just know this isn't going to be some date, I don't swing that way." I stated, feeling slightly guilty when I spoke those words.

Bill laughed loudly. "It won't be a date, but you know you're lying when you don't say you're into guys."

Before I could argue he zoomed through the woods back to where ever he lived. I sighed, covering my eyes with my hands. "What the hell did I just do?" I whispered too myself, feeling dread take over. I need to come prepared at least, I may talk too him but that doesn't mean I have too trust him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Weed smokin' yo
> 
> Also this chapter is a little longer for ya, hope you like ti <3

I brushed out my hair as I looked into the mirror, it was 6:45 and I only had fifth teen minutes before the annoying demon comes to pick me up. I'm anxious too say the least, I hope I won't end up dead in some ditch. For protection I put my green pocket knife in my back pocket, just in case things go south. It will probably not be to effective since Bill's a demon and all, but it's better than nothing. I put my hat on my head, rubbing the fluffy inside of the flaps managing to take some anxiety away. I took a deep breath, turning around and leaving the bathroom, walking down the hallway.

I looked around making sure I haven't forgotten anything, but everything seemed in check. I made my way too the back door, grabbing the brown satchel that hung from the door and put it around my shoulder.

"Where ya going Dipdob?" The sound of my sisters voice made me jump, whipping my head around. 

"Just out for a walk." I lie, not wanting to tell her I was going to go out with a demon.

"But you have your purse, you don't need it for a walk." Mabel said suspiciously.

"It's not a purse," I correct, giving her a slight glare. "and I want too sit down and relax, I want some Dipper time."

"You're going out too smoke, aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "You caught me," I lied. "I just want too chill out."

Mabel frowned, giving me a cold, hard stare for a few seconds before turning away and stomping off. "Don't get hurt Dipper."

A small smile formed as I watched her leave. "Love ya too sis." I turn the door knob and walk out onto the porch, taking a seat on the couch to wait for the demon. It was rather chilly for this summer evening, my light weight flannel did not protect me at all.

I tapped my foot nervously as my eyes fixtures onto a dark figure, leaning on a cane. "Bill." I say, standing up even though I just sat down.

"Pine Tree!" He said happily, walking out of the darkness with a small smile. "Nice to know you didn't ditch me."

"If I did you'd be barging into the house." I state as I walked up to him. "So are we walking or what?" I ask as I look up at him. He changed out of his clothes from earlier into a yellow sweater for the cool air. 

"How about we fly?" Bill floated off the ground, giving me a toothy grin.

"Um, no." I cross my arms, shaking my head.

The demon groans, wrapping his arms around my waist and shot up. I screamed out of horror, grabbing tightly onto his soft sweater. "I said no!" I yelled, pounding at his chest.

"Yes you did." He replied as he began too go a direction. "But I did it anyway."

"I can see that." I say as I hold onto him for dear life, feeling myself begin to shake uncontrollable. "You're going too drop me!"

"Never!" Bill said, looking down at me. "Come on, look around Pine Tree, it's beautiful!"

I took a deep breath and did as he said, we were right below the clouds darkness was already taking over the sky as stars shined through the white puffs of water. I reached up, my finger tips grazing the bottom leaving a streak mark. 

I suddenly felt secure in the demon's arms, his strong grip ensured me there was no way I was going too slip out of his grasp. I breathed the fresh air, closing my eyes as the breeze hit my face.

Before I knew it, we were landing in front of the diner. As I looked at the old restaurant I could feel the nostalgia run throughout my body, it barely even changed. He untangled himself from me and I immediately missed the contact. A small blush formed on my cheeks as I chased the thought away, walking into the diner with Bill. 

It was almost the exact same, a few seats were replaced but otherwise nothing changed. We both slid into one of the tan booths, I looked out the window, enjoying the view of the woods. Bill tapped his fingers onto the wooden table impatiently, capturing my attention.

He looked towards the door that led into the kitchen nervously, it was obvious he was up too something. My heart sped up as I looked over as well, reaching towards my back pocket.

The door slams open, and there she was, Lazy Susan, she looks more older then five years ago, older then my grunkles and they've barely changed. She had two plates in her hands as she looked straight at us.

She gave me a huge smile as she rushed over. "Well, if it isn't Dipper Pines, see you've met Bill." Lazy Susan said as she set the plates in front of us, it was a huge stack of pancakes with syrup packets and butter set beside it. "He sure is a charmer isn't he." She pinches Bill's cheek, the demon chuckles, taking her hand and placing a kiss on her hand.

"Oh Susan, thank you so much for doing this for me. You're lookin beautiful." He gave her a huge smile as the old women giggled, ruffling his head.

"Anything for you boy, you're apart the diner's family after all. It's on the house." She looked back towards me, ruffling my hair as well. "It's so nice too see you hon, come back anytime."

"Thank you." I say, watching her walk off before looking back at Bill. "I see you've gotten along with Susan."

"Oh yes, I've made many friends over the past five years." He said as he eagerly looked at his pancakes. I couldn't help but notice that there was a surplus of syrup packets on his plate. He took three, ripping them open and drenching the whole thing with the stick liquid. I watched in amusement as he took more, covering the pancakes until there was only one packet left.

"Wow." I say in disbelief, staring down at his plate.

"Syrup is the best thing this puny planet created." He ripped open the last one, tilting his head back and pouring it into the mouth, some dripping down his lip. 

I blushed, looking away. Bill practically moaned, making me stare back at him, my whole face flushing. I was in the loss of words as he gave me a huge smile, putting the packet down. "Liked the show?" He asked, licking his lips.

I scoffed in disgust. "Shut up." I put butter onto the top of the fluffy cakes, taking a knife and spreading it around. 

"What's the problem?" He asked as he took a huge chunk of pancake onto the fork, shoving it into his mouth. 

"You're annoying." I say as I take a bite, enjoying the sweet taste.

"Tell me something I don't know." I shot him a glare before continuing too eat. Bill scarfed down his food, only taking a minute to get through two pancakes.

I watched quietly as I took my time on eating, savoring the famous pancakes. "You're going too choke."

"Nah." He said with a mouthful of food. "I can't die anyway."

"Don't eat with your mouth open Bill." I order, watching him finish his pancakes quickly.

"Yes ma'am." He said, giving me a devilish smirk. "So, what have you been doing the past five years?" Bill asked curiously, leaning on his hand. 

"Nothing too exciting, photography and paranormal investigator." I replied, taking another bite of my pancakes.

"Ohh, you're a photographer?" I nodded my head, a small smile danced upon his lips. "Do you have your camera now?"

I nodded my head again, opening up my satchel and taking out the gray digital camera and turning it on. "May I see?" He asked, opening the palm of his hand. 

"Mhm." I say, putting it in his hand. "Be careful."

"Pf, when am I not careful?" He asked as he looked at the screen, pointing it towards me and pressing down on the button, making it flash.

I flinch slightly, blushing. "Hey!" I say, covering the lens with my hand. "Why?"

"Why not? It's too remember this moment." Bill replied, turning the camera towards him and taking his own picture, giving a large smile and a peace sign.

I rolled my eyes, taking the camera from his hands and shoving it back in my bag. "Enough of that." He pouted, sinking into the booth.

"Are you almost done?" He asked.

"You can see the plate right here Bill. And yes, I am, just a few more bites." I finished up my meal, my stomach felt full.

"Great, are you ready too go? We're not done with this evening yet." He slid out of the booth, standing up and power walking towards the door.

"I thought we were only going to go out to eat!" I complain as I follow behind him. 

"Well I changed my mind, we're going too the woods."

"So you can kill me?" I asked as he turned too the right, entering the woods. 

He laughed, looking over at me. "Yes, exactly." Bill joked as he slowed down, walking besides me. "But I don't think I'll be able too with that knife in your back pocket."

"Of course you know." I roll my eyes earning a chuckle from the demon.

"I know everything kid." Silence took over the two of us, it wasn't awkward yet the air felt a little stiff.

"So where do you live?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Well where we are going will be right by it, I'll show you when we get there." He replied, shooting me a smile.

"And where are we going exactly?"

"Have patience Pine Tree. It's right here." We walked towards clearing in the woods that showed the twinkling stars with a blanket set on the grass. "Isn't it pretty?" Bill said as he sat down on the blanket, leaning on his arms for support.

I nod my head, sitting next too him and looking up. "It's beautiful." I say in awe as I stare at the trails of shining stars in the sky, the moon shining down on us. I took a deep breath, looking over at the demon who was obviously staring at me.

I could barely make out his blush, but it was there. I couldn't help but too feel the hue on my cheeks as well. "We didn't come just too star gaze, I've brought something." If out of thin air Bill had a perfectly rolled joint in his hands, giving me a smile. "This is really strong stuff, I don't even know if you'll be able too handle it."

"I can take anything." I say, determined.

Bill chuckled, putting the joint between his lips, taking a lighter from his pocket and lighting the end ablaze. "Good too know." He said, breathing the smoke out of his nose. 

The demon leaned back, laying down on the soft blanket, I did the same, watching him take it out of his mouth, inhaling and exhaling out the large cloud of smoke. He let it out slowly, watching the design he created himself with content.

He handed it over too me after the second hit, I put it in my mouth, letting the THC fill my lungs. I breathed out before taking another hit. I already felt the buzz, making everything hazy. 

I gave it back, staring up at the sky, feeling serene. I don't think it's a good idea too smoke with a demon but it's been so long since I've done this, and it was totally worth it.

After six hits I was high as a kite, my eyes felt watery and my whole body felt heavy. I looked over at Bill, watching him make smoke rings with his mouth.

I giggle. "Dude, that's awesome."

"I know, right?" He said, giving me a smile. "Bet you're glad I took you out, huh?" Bill asked, making me smile.

"Yeah, I'm having a good time." I respond, taking the joint from between his slender fingers.

Bill got up, reaching his hand out towards me. "I'm glad." I took his offer, getting off the blanket. "Now, let's go check out my house, shall we?" I nodded my head, taking another big hit and blowing it out of my nose. 

We began too walk yet it was hard too stay in a straight line, everything felt so weird and looked so vivid. I was actually having fun with a demon, who would of thought? The demon took the joint out of my hand, it was already almost gone. 

It didn't take long before we came across a small log cabin with a porch. "Here it is!" Bill said, putting the joint bud out with tree bark, walking up the steps and into the house. I followed behind, looking around. It was a three roomed home, the living room that also connected too the kitchen, and I'm sure one is a bedroom and the other a bathroom. It was nice and cozy, obviously handmade. "Do you like it?"

"It's nice." I say as I continue too roam around, taking notice of the animal skulls as decorations. He took something from the kitchen counter, putting it behind his back.

"So..." He shifted on his feet, his expression was nervous. "The reason we came here is because I have a gift for you, I made them myself." The demon walked up towards me, staring at the floor as he gave me a red velvet box. He looked embarrassed and timid, I've never seen this side of him before

I opened the box and gasped, it was two new piercings for my lips, yellow hoops that were connected by a green stone. "I love this! It's even my birthstone!" I looked at it with excitement, a huge smile on my face as I stared closer at the Peridot.

"It's made out of real gold as well." Bill mentioned, making my jaw drop.

"Thank you so much Bill. It's gorgeous! I need too put them in right now, where's your bathroom?" I asked, he smiled, pointing towards a brown door. I rushed into the room, taking out my black piercings and replacing it with the golden hoops. I stared into the mirror, I was in love with it. It reminded me of his septum piercing although he had a diamond.

I walked back out, a smile etched across my lips. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I repeated, making Bill chuckle.

"Of course sapling, I'm happy you like them. Are you ready to head back?" He asked. 

I nodded my head, following him out of his house. Before I could react he picked me up bridal style and floated up slowly. I wrapped an arm around his neck as I looked down at the ground that slowly got farther and farther away.

After the relaxing flight (That was even more fun while being high) we finally got back too the Mystery Shack. He set me down on the front porch, still staying afloat. "Thanks for coming with me Pine Tree, would you ever care too do this again with me?" 

I took a second before nodding my head. "Sure, I had a good time. Do you maybe have a phone or something?" I asked.

"Yes, I have many of your human devices." He took a touch screen phone out of his pocket, unlocking the screen and opened his contacts, adding a new one. He handed it too me, he already typed Pine Tree for my name. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I put my number inside of his phone, saving it.

"I'll text you." I say, handing his phone back.

Bill gave me a big smile, sliding his phone back into his pocket. "Catch you on the flip side my saplin'." He gave me the finger guns before flying off, I waved at him watching him leave. I sighed. I can't believe I gave him my number, I can't believe I said I'd hang out with him again. God I'm so stupid, why am I doing this too myself?

I walked inside, heading into the living room, turning on the light and noticing grunkle Stan and Ford standing in the middle of the room, both of their arms crossed.

"Did you guys just wait in the dark till I got here?" I asked, they exchanged glances then looking back at me.

"Yes." Ford said sternly. "It's eleven PM! Why were you gone for so long?!" 

"I was out with an old friend!" I lied, hoping that they'd believe it.

Stan gave me a glare. "Go too bed kid, Sixer and I are going to talk about this."

"About what? I was having some fun, am I seriously going to be punished for this?!" I argued, feeling anger pent up inside me.

"Yes, you didn't even tell us you were leaving." Ford replied. "Now go too your room."

I stomped out of the living room and went upstairs, storming into my room. Mabel was there on her laptop watching some movie. She looked up at me. "You took a long walk." She said, staring back down at the screen.

I took my shoes off, flopping down on the bed. "Yup, it was fun." I said, turning off my light and closing in my eyes. "Now I'm in trouble."

"Good job bro bro." She said, plugging her earbud in and turning off her own light. "Just go too sleep, I'm sure it'll blow off tomorrow."

I nodded my head, letting myself doze off into a relaxing slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up too my phone vibrating on the table. I groaned, looking over too see that Mabel has already woken up. I grabbed my phone, turning it on. I had twenty new messages. I raised a brow as I unlocked my screen, going too my messenger and sighing loudly once I saw it was Bill.

I opened the messages, he wrote my name over and over again and was still spamming me at the moment.

'WHAT?!' I type in capital letter, twitching my eye out of irritation.

After a few seconds my phone went off again. 'I'm bored.'

I rolled my eyes, laying back down on my bed and typing back, 'I don't care.'

'That's rude :(' He replied, I couldn't help but chuckle softly, he sent me another message. 'Send me a pic of u'

I blushed, furrowing my brows. 'No.' I texted back, what a creep.

'Why?' 

'Because it's weird' I replied, shaking my head.

'No, send me a pic of u.' He said again, I pursed my lips.

'Why do you even want one?' I typed, pressing send.

'Why wouldn't I? Just do it for me plz' I ran a hand through my hair, taking a second too reply. 

'Fine.' I replied in defeat, sighing loudly.

'YES!' He typed in caps. 'Thank u'

I opened my camera, it was already on front view. I puffed my cheeks up, staring too the side. Once I took the picture I quickly looked at it to see if it was good, and it wasn't bad for me just waking up, of course my hair was messy and I didn't have my hat but I looked alright. I nodded my head in satisfaction, sending Bill the picture.

'Cutie' Bill responded with a winky face. My whole face flushed as I angrily typed back.

'Don't call me that.' 

'But u r. I'm putting this as my phones background.' 

"What?!" I said aloud too myself, blushing furiously. 'You are such a creep cipher!' I reply.

'Yes I am. Did u get my other gift yet?' I raised a brow.

'What gift?' I typed out.

'It's on ur back porch, go check it out.' I groaned, not wanting too get up. Suddenly I heard a shriek coming from downstairs, I got up quickly and ran out of my room, zipping down stairs and too the sound. I panted as I saw my sister freaking out over something in front of her.

"Dipper oh my god! Look!" She cried out pointing out the back door. I looked over her shoulder, a dead rabbit laid on the back porch. I screamed mentally, taking my phone and typing angrily. 'Really Bill? A dead rabbit?!'

'Is there something wrong with that?' He asked, making me more upset.

'What do you think? My sister found it!' Bill sent me a frowny face in response followed along with. 'I'm sorry pine tree, i thought u would like it.'

I rolled my eyes, turning my phone off and looking back at the dead animal. "Is this some threat?" Mabel asked, looking back at me.

"No." I replied, staring at the wound in it's stomach. God, that is so messed up. I frowned, picking the animal up with my own hands. 

"Dipper! What if it has some disease?!" Mabel shouts at me in concern. I laughed, giving her a smile.

"I'm gonna put him in the woods, maybe it'll feed some other animals." I did as I said I would, setting him down in front of a tree, I stared at the the poor rabbit, giving it a small wave before head back.

"Hey!" Mabel said, catching my attention. "Where did you get those new piercings?"

"Erm, I've had them for a while." My twin raised a brow at me, but she decided too drop it.

"Ford and Stan are out but they want us too run the gift shop with Wendy." She said, turning around.

I nodded my head. "Okay." I followed behind her, opening the door too the small store. I walked behind the counter while Wendy and Mabel restocked a shelf, talking too each other quietly. They really have made some connection ever since we got back.

The day was slow, I casually replied to the needy demon who wouldn't stop texting me and working at the register at the same time. There wasn't a lot of customers today and I was pretty grateful for that, I also got too see some familiar faces.

'When can I see u again?' Bill asked, I sighed.

'We just saw each other last night.' I texted back, waiting for a reply.

'So? When can I see u again?' 

'Well I might be grounded so probably not for a week.'

'I can see u in ur dreams. I can even think of a place for us to chill in and play games or somethin.' 

I took a second to think about it. 'Alright, let's do that.' I text back, feeling kind of excited too see the demon. I shook off the feeling quickly, a blush staining my cheeks from the small feeling.

'Good. See you then.'

Bill finally stopped texting me and it was already late in the afternoon, Wendy and Mabel made plans to go out for ice cream. They offered me to come but I declined, wanting to go to bed soon.

Ford and Stan still weren't back yet and I used that too my advantage. I made myself a bowl of cereal and went back up stairs too eat in my room.

I sat down on my bed, opening up my 3DS to play Animal Crossing. I used the time too calm myself down before going too sleep, but after about forty minutes of tending to my town I turned off the light and laid down. I closed my eyes yet I felt anxious. I'm actually liking Bill, I don't trust him still, but he isn't that bad anymore, the rabbit was really strange but he's a demon and probably doesn't understand that it isn't normal for humans. Although he has been in his human form for five years.

I just really hope he isn't tricking me, yet he's so different, maybe he really has changed. I just, don't know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING; MENTION OF GORE KINKS

It was a completely white room with a couch and television. Bill was sitting down, fiddling with his thumbs, obviously waiting for me.

"Ahem." I clear my throat, catching his attention. He turned towards me, giving me a toothy grin.

"Pine Tree!" Bill rejoiced, patting the spot next to him. "Come, sit, we're gonna play a game called the Sims!"

"The Sims?" I asked curiously, sitting down next to him. "Isn't that game for little kids?"

The demon laughed. "No, there is tons of sex in it, I'm pretty sure it's not for kids."

"Sex?" I never played the game before, but I have heard of it, my sister use to play the second one all the time.

"Mhm." He said as he started up the game, taking a controller into his hands. "This is the third game by the way, I don't like the fourth. Anyway, I'm going too make you, you're going to make me."

"What, why do I have to make you? What if I want to make me?" 

"That sucks for you. Now quit bickering." He got into 'create a sim' looking over at me and examining my features. He changed the character into male, making the him much thinner then he was before.

"I'm not that skinny." I crossed my arms, giving him a glare.

"All you do is complain, don't you." Bill said, giving me a devilish smirk. I rolled my eyes, sinking into the couch and watched him create myself.

He didn't do a bad job, of course it didn't look exactly like me but you could definitely tell who it was. Bill finally got into the traits, searching through thoroughly. He clicked on bookworm and I couldn't help but agree, blushing slightly.

Bill also chose loner, grumpy and socially awkward. I shoved him as he burst out into laughter, looking over at me. "I'm just telling the truth Pine Tree!" He said through fits of giggles. "Now you do me!" He placed the controller in my hands, scooting closer to me as I made the new sim.

I looked over at the demon and his body shape, he was pretty muscular. My eyes trailed down, my face completely flushing as my eyes land on the non erect bulge that showed through his pants. I screamed mentally, whipping my head back to the screen, starting to make the body more buff and the skin tanner.

"I'm flattered Pine Tree." He says as he stares at the sim. "Looking good."

"Please stop talking." I say as I continue too go through the stages of making his character. "What's under your eye patch?" I asked, looking over at him.

"You just told me to stop talking." He retorted, making me roll my eyes for thousandth time.

"Well now I'm telling you to talk, what's under your eye patch?"

"Nothing, I don't have a other eye." He answered, I pear over at him with wide eyes. "I know, it's just a black socket, nothing special."

"I'm sorry man." I empathized, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I've had one eye for my whole life." Bill replied, giving me a reassuring smile. "Thanks for carin' kid."

I couldn't help but blush, taking my hand off of him and turning back too the television. "Yeah, yeah." I said softly, taking a deep breath as I finished dressing his sim up. I moved on too the traits, knowing exactly what I was going to pick, charismatic, insane, childish and irresistible. 

Bill laughed, nudging me with his elbow. "That's what you think of me, huh Pine Tree?" I blushed deeply, swiping his arm away.

"Shut up, I'm done with your sim, now what?" I asked, he took the controller out of my hands.

"Let's make our child." Bill replied, giving me a small smirk.

"What the hell, no." I said, giving him a questioning look.

"What the hell yes you mean."

"Why are you so messed up?!" I groaned, rubbing my eyes in frustration.

"I'm messed up? You're talking about yourself Dipper." Bill argued. 

"How is there anyway I'm more messed up then you?!" I questioned, turning towards him.

"Because," Bill paused, snapping his finger making a knife appear in his other hand. "You like blood," I blushed deeply, backing away from him yet he crawled closer. "You like the feeling of not knowing if you're going too live or die. Is that right my sapling?"

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat, taking a shaky breath. "H-how-"

"I'm a demon kid, I can admit I've poked around in your head. You've got some pretty dark kinks, hm?" He practically purred, his smile becoming devilish. Bill slowly put the knife up to my cheek, pressing it and pulling forward, I gasped wincing at the pain followed along with a small sting. "You like to watch the blood flow, you like when someone cleans it away." He leaned forward, pressing the flat side of his tongue on my cheek, licking up the warm liquid that began to pour out. "It's rather emo kid."

I couldn't move, my whole body froze as I tried too find my voice. He brought the knife up too his own neck, slicing down quickly. My eyes widen as the blood poured out, he was right, it was so interesting and exciting. "You want too be high on morphine while someone cuts you open and feels your insides, you're so strange sapling. I enjoy strange."

I stiffened, panting slightly as he described the one thing I've told no one ever before. I have no idea how to feel, I couldn't say I was scared, or entirely creeped out, my feelings mashed together and made me beyond uncomfortable, sweat dripping down my face. Before I knew it I swung my fist, connecting with his jaw. I gasped at my own reaction as the demon falls too the floor with a thud. He looked up at me, his eye flushed red. I covered my mouth, my heart racing. "Shit, I'm so sorry Bill."

Bill stared at me for another second with his terrifying eyes before they slowly faded back to normal. "It's okay." He said, a frown plastered on his face as he sat up, running a hand through his blond hair. "I'm sorry myself," My eyes widen once he apologized, not expecting a demon too say sorry. "I just got carried away there."

I couldn't help but laugh, brushing my finger tips against the cut he gave me. "Will this be here when I wake up?" I questioned, he shook his head in response. "Then how can I feel it?"

"It's just the way it is kid, but if you die in here, you die in real life. So you gotta be careful with that." Bill sighed, standing up. He looked awfully guilty and I couldn't tell if he was putting on an act or he was sincere. "It's time for you to wake up anyway, so uh, text me when you want too. Seeya."

I waved at him as everything began too melt away, a frown still present on his face.

I woke up in a cold sweat once again, panting slightly as my sister was shaking me. 

"You're finally awake!" Mabel said, putting her hands on her hips. "Ford and Stan want to talk too you, because you're not off the hook apparently." She looked down and groaned, covering her eyes. "Ew, gross! You have a freaking boner," She shrieked in disgust, shuddering. "I'm never talking too you again."

She ran out of the room, yelling out Wendy's name. I tugged on my hair harshly, staring down at the tent in the blanket.

"Fuck." I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

I held the camera in front of me, smiling and snapping the picture. I checked the photo, nodding my head in satisfaction and sending it to Bill. 'Good afternoon!' I texted him, setting my phone down on the counter as a customer came up to the cash register. 

As I rung them up I couldn't help but notice Mabel and Wendy, they talked among themselves as they swept the floor together. Every time they made any contact the smallest way Mabel's face would flush red, a small smile faintly on her face.

I raised a brow as I put money in the register, closing it and waving off the customer. Wendy says something that made Mabel excited, dropping the broom stick and whipping her head towards me with wide eyes and a huge smile. I chuckled as Wendy and Mabel rushed over to me the girls smiling happily and giggling in unison.

"Yes?" I ask as I used my arms too lean over the counter.

"Movie night?" Mabel suggested, giving me an eyebrow wiggle.

I shook my head. "No, I can't go out tonight."

"What, why not?!" She questioned, crossing her arms. "It's not like Ford and Stan grounded you!" Mabel was right, after enough arguing and reminding them I'm eighteen really helped my case. I managed too get out of my punishment.

"Because, I can't. You two can go together." Once I said this my sister's face flushed red, grabbing a hold of the bottom of her sweater.

"B-but why?" She stumbled over her words, giving me a pleading stare.

I couldn't help but smirk, she was crushing on Wendy, she had to be, I can feel it. "I already have plans." I say as I pursed my lips. I wanted too go over to Bill's today, ever since last night he hasn't messaged me once, and the way he looked when he ended the dream it was heart shattering. I don't know why it bothered me so much, but it did.

"What plans?!" Mabel implored, frowning. "Why are you all secret all of the sudden?"

"I'm not being all secret, Soos and I are going too have a guys night!" 

Mabel gasped, placing a hand on her chest. "You made plans with Soos? You didn't even invite me?"

I chuckled as Wendy rested her arm on Mabel's shoulder, making her quiet. "Wha-" Before my twin could get a word in, Wendy shushed her, giving her a small smile which made my sisters face turn a cherry red, looking away.

"I'll take care of her Dip. You have fun doing what ever you guys are gonna do." Wendy looked around before leaning in too whisper in my ear. "Is it okay if I take her out now? I would hate too leave you here, but.."

"Go." I say, patting my friends shoulder. "I'll be fine on my own, it's not a busy day today."

My phone vibrated and my heart skipped a beat, I sighed looking back at the girls who started too walk out of gift shop. Mabel gave me a wave, gasping when Wendy grabbed hold of her hand. I smiled, waiting for a second too make sure they were't coming back. I took a deep breath, quickly picking up my phone eagerly and turning on the device.

My smiled widened, going ear too ear as I opened up my messager app going to his chat. I couldn't help but blush as I stared at the picture he sent me, his hair unkempt, eye tired and no shirt. I shivered as I stared down at his toned muscles, not too mention the cigarette between his plump lips.

'Afternoon Pine Tree!' He sent me the text, I hummed out, my mood suddenly a million times better. I just wish I knew why.

'Are you doing anything right now?' I replied, walking over too the sign and turning it over too closed.

'No, why? Missing me already?' My face flushed as I bit my lip, quickly tipping back.

'Shut up, do you want to come over or not?' 

'Do i?' And u never answered my question pine tree.' I rolled my eyes, sighing as I look out the window too see if my grunkles have left yet. I smiled seeing the car gone. 'Get over here Bill before I change my mind.'

'Jeez, bossy pants, hold your horses I'll be there in a jiffy.' I read the text, putting the phone back into my pocket.

It was only a few minutes before he showed up at the door, the bell rung as he walked in, a cane tapping on the ground each step. He gave me a large smile as he fixed his sweater vest with a closed eye on it. "Pine Tree! How ya doing kid?" 

I returned the smile, looking up at the demon as we stood in front of each other. My heart fluttered once I was right by him, I inhaled sharply. Why is my body doing this too me? "G-good." I chuckle, rubbing the back of my neck.

"So, what did you have in plan?" He asked, walking too the door that led into the living room. I followed behind him, clearing my throat.

"I don't know. I just wanted you to come over I guess. Since n-no one is home and you can actually be over here." My hands felt clammy, why did my hands feel clammy?

"Oh, I see, invited me over too fool around Pine Tree?" I gasped, my face flushing as I shook my head furiously.

"What? N-no!" Bill laughed at my reaction as he went into the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge and grabbing a soda.

"I'm just messing with you kid." He took a cigarette from his pocket, putting it in his mouth. 

"Bill! No smoking in the house!"

"I'm not." He said as he lit the end on fire. I groaned, walking up too him and reaching out for the cancer stick. "Hey!" Bill said, taking the cigarette into his own hand and reaching his arm up, just out of my grasp.

"Bill no smoking!" I jump up as he jerks his cigarette too the left. "Come on!"

"Do you wanna smoke weed instead?" He asked me, I stopped trying, crossing my arms. 

"I don't have any." I replied, stepping back. Bill laughed, putting the cigarette out on the already ruined counter. "Bill!" I shouted, shoving him lightly.

"Sh. I have my own weed, let's go up too your room." He took a hold of my wrist as I hesitantly nodded my head. He dragged me back upstairs into my room, flopping down onto my bed and letting go of me. I almost whined, missing the contact. I shook it off, sitting down next too him. "Do you have a bowl?" He asked, I nodded my head.

I reached under the bed, pulling out a small cardboard box and opening it up. It was simple, just a plan black bowl with a sliver line going across it. "Good." Bill practically purred, taking the bowl out of my hands. "I didn't want too use my magic to make one appear."

"You can do that?" I asked curiously as I watched him pack the bowl. He nodded his head, glancing up at me.

"Of course, I'm a goddamn demon sapling." He took a lighter and put a bowl up too his mouth, he lights the green drugs ablaze. I watched it slowly burn as he inhaled, handing it over to me while he slowly blew it out of his mouth. I couldn't help but watch it flow between his lips, his plump lips... Fuck, I need too stop thinking about this kind of stuff.

I used what Bill lite too take a hit, filling my mouth with smoke. I inhaled, feeling my throat sting as I begin too cough. The demon chuckles, taking it from me slowly, running his fingers across mine. I felt electric surge through my body, gasping slightly as I withdrawal my hand.

"You okay Pine Tree? Why are you acting so coy all the sudden?" Bill questioned, taking a hit.

"I'm not." I stated, giving him a look as he passed the bowl to me. 

"You are. Ever since last night, did I make you uncomfortable Pine Tree?" He had a grimace on his face. My heart sank a little, not expecting too see actual emotion from the demon.

"No! No, I mean, you were right, you w-were proving a point." I say, hitting the bowl hard till my mouth was overfilled with smoke, coughing hard while my face flushed, thinking about the events in the custom mindscape.

"But now you're all shy, you're not making your snarky comebacks or telling me to go away or shut up, this is not Dipper Pines." Bill took the bowl from my hands. 

"I have a sensitive side too Bill, when I'm not being annoyed." I said, watching him take a hit of the bowl, making eye contact with me.

Bill blew the smoke from his nose, giving me a small smile. "I like it, but I also like when you're stubborn." He crawled up too me, his one eye glazed over and blood shot. I leaned back as he leaned forward, our faces inches away. "When you fight back." I started too pant, staring at the demon with wide eyes as he climbed on top of me. I bit my lip hard, placing my hands on his chest and shoving him away. He laughed as my face turned cherry red, pinching my cheek. "I'm messing with you Pine Tree, I'm sorry."

I frowned, staring at him intensely. I was so confused, my whole body shook as my heart raced fast. "It's f-fine." Fuck, why did I say that?

"Good." He purred, sitting back down and giving me the bowl. I took another large hit till I coughed violently.

"F-fuck." I cursed as I covered my mouth, He laughed while I calmed down, plucking the bowl from my hands. "I'm good." I say in a raspy voice, clearing my throat. I felt indescribable as I laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

I took a deep breath, an airy sensation washed over me as my eyes watered up slightly. I jumped when I heard the sound of a car door slamming shut. I got up quickly, stumbling as I run over too the window to see my grunkles getting groceries from the car. I gasped, turning towards the demon. "Bill you gotta go." I say, pulling him up off the bed.

"Yeah, yeah. But before I go I want you too know I'll be busy tomorrow, I don't think I'll be able too talk till the day after, alright?" I nodded my head as he ruffled my hair, making himself float up. "See ya later Pine Tree."

I sighed as I watched him faze through the wall and back to his home. God, there was something with me today.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao smut warning as in masturbation

I took a deep breath as I pulled out the blue item of clothing from the closet. I looked out the window in my room, making sure no one was home. Ford, Stan and Mabel all went out too Greasy's Diner since she hasn't been there yet, I convinced them to let me stay home. And what makes my plan more perfect is that Bill's out all day and can't bother me.

I took off my shirt, staring at myself through the body mirror. I had no muscles, with a small stomach and skinny arms. I laughed as I looked over my scrawny body, taking off my pants with my underwear and throwing it too the side. My breath began too become shaky as I took the lacy white panties from the floor, a blue white bow in the front, I shimmied them on. I couldn't help but smile as I look at myself, turning around too stare at my ass. I chuckled. "Looking good Dipper." I whispered too myself as I looked over at the item of clothing I took out of the closet.

I walked over too it, taking it into my hand and putting it above my head, tugging it down over my body. I looked down and dusted off the silky material, rushing over too the mirror once again, gasping once my eyes landed on my body. It was simple, a blue dress with white flowers decorated on the straps. Light blue lace ran around the bottom, it was so gorgeous. I swayed, my smile growing as I twirled.

I sat down on my bed as I looked down, grabbing at the end and pulling up till I saw the mesh panties. I blushed as I rubbed the waist band between my fingers, inhaling sharply. I bit my lip, slipping my finger inside, grazing a finger over my member. I gasped from the pleasure, wrapping my hand around the length. "Nng." I whimpered, laying down and tightening my grip. I rolled my hips, my whole body trembling hard. I rubbed my member against the lace, throwing my head back and enjoying the sore yet pleasurable feeling.

I groaned from pleasure and pain the panties provided. I throttled around, sensitive too my own touch, it's been to long since I've done something like this. I cried out, squeezing my eyes shut as I pulled my hand away quickly. I got on my knees, running a hand up my dress too touch my torso. 

I took the pillow behind me, grinding against it as I squeezed at my nipple. "F-fuck!" I moaned out, bucking against the cushion. I just started yet I felt a knot in my stomach, I jerked my hips erratically, my mind flashing too a certain demon. "Bill!" I screamed out as I came into the lace, trembling violently. I panted loudly, sweat running down my body as I move the pillow away from me and quickly taking off the dirty underwear, shoving it under my bed.

My face flushed once I realized what I shouted out when I released myself. I grabbed at my hair tightly, what if he sees it in my memories? What if I think about it and he reads my mind? I panicked as I got up, looking at myself in the mirror and taking a deep breath. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I said out loud, looking at the dress that fit perfect on my body.

"A lot of things." I gasped at the booming voice, turning around too see Bill, the person who I thought of well I rubbed one out. "Are you transgender or somethin?" He asked casually as he sat on my bed.

I shook my head, looking down at my clothes. "No. I'm just weird." I say, laughing while I look back at myself. "A freak." I bit my lip, my eyes began too sting.

"What's wrong with that?" Bill stood up, walking behind me and staring at me through the glass. "You look very lovely in the dress, no need too be ashamed Pine Tree."

I couldn't help but blush, smiling slightly. "Not all people think like you do Bill."

"True," He began, placing a hand on my shoulder. "But you know weird is the whole reason I'm stuck here in the first place." Bill leaned down, his warm breath against his my neck. "Dance with me sapling."

"W-what?" I turned around too face him, a smile present on his face.

"Did I stutter?" Bill asked, taking a hold of my hand and pulling me towards him. I pushed him away, shaking my head.

"Bill, no." I said sternly, earning a frown from the other.

"Come on Pine Tree," He insisted taking a hold of my wrists. "Dance with me!"

"Bill, I can't tell if you're coming on to me or what, but either way I'm not gay!"

"You can think I'm coming on too you or not, but either way, dance with me. And don't lie too yourself human, you know what your are. Let's dance." He pulled me towards him again, putting his hands on my waist. 

"I'm not- and there isn't even any music." I tried to pull away but he kept his hold tighter then last time.

"Pine Tree, I'm an all powerful demon, I can see through you, I can see your true sexuality. And I can sing, I'm pretty good! Just dance with me!"

I groaned, giving him a glare. "If I dance with you will you leave me alone? I thought you were busy today anyways!"

"Yes I will! And I got done with it earlier than I thought." Bill said, swaying our bodies in unison.

I blushed. "Where did you go?"

"Business." He said simply, staring into my eyes.

"Oh, is it something secret?" I asked as he twirled me around, moving us across the room.

"Well, I'd prefer it too be." Bill mumbled, giving me a small smile. "Now, let's dance, shall we?"

"We already are." I laugh, looking down at us.

"Hm, we are, aren't we?" He pulled me closer, our chests rubbing together. I wanted too protest, too pull away from him and say we're too close, but I couldn't, maybe it was the lump in my throat or my mind racing too fast, but either way I gave up, laying my head on his shoulder.

Bill began too hum, his voice was soft and gentle, it was strong with confidence. I wanted too hear more. "You do, hm?" I blushed once he responded too my own thoughts.

"Have you been listening this whole time?" I asked, keeping my face nuzzled in the crook of the neck.

"No, I decided too tune in just then, I was lucky too hear that request, aren't I?" Bill said softly, pulling me away too look into my eyes. I rolled my eyes, nodding my head. "What songs do you like."

"Songs you probably don't know. Just sing anything, I don't mind." I say, giving him a smile before letting my head rest on his shoulder once again.

"We'll meet again," He began too sing, spinning us in circles. I chuckled, enjoying the bold voice. "Don't know where, don't know when~!" Bill dipped me, making me shriek from the process. "But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day~!" His voice was memorizing as he brought me back up, feet moving in sync as the room was our personal ball, a personal show I got from a lovely singer. As he continued too sing he twirled me around once again, turning me around and pressing his chest against my back, swaying us together.

"So, will you please say 'hello' too the folks I know." I closed my eyes as I listened too his lovely tune, laying my head back and humming along. He leaned down too my ear. "You're family is home, I must go."

"Wait!" I shouted, turning around quickly. Bill gave me a big smile, looking down at me.

"Don't want me too leave?" He asked as we heard the front door slamming shut.

"Dipper we're home!" Mabel called out, her loud footsteps running up the stairs.

"Shit, text me, okay?" I say, giving a smile and waving him off.

"Yeah, yeah. See you later Pine Tree." Bill quickly fazed through the wall right as Mabel barges in with a white foam box.

"Hey-" Her eyes fell down too my dress, gasping slightly. "Dipper Pines." She said, walking over too me and giving me a large smile. "You look gorgeous! Oh my god, please let me do your makeup!" My twin ran over too her side of the room, taking the case out from under her bed.

"N-not now Mabel, it's late. I need too change before the Grunkles see me." I quickly pulled off my dress, my face flushed from the fact she found out. Now she'll never leave me alone about it.

"Whoa! You're wearing nothing under there Dipper!" She shrieks, shielding her eyes.

I laugh as I pull on boxers and a shirt. "Sorry you can't handle my nice ass Mabes, but off topic. How's Wendy and you doing?" I looked behind me, seeing her face red as a cherry.

"U-um fine, perfect actually. She's really an a-amazing person." She says shyly, looking down at her hands. 

"Yes she is, that's why she's perfect for you." I state, flopping down on my bed and turning off the lamp on the bed table.

"W-what?!" Mabel says, looking over at me. 

I laugh, rolling too my side to look over at her. "She's crushing on you, you're crushing on her. You just gotta make a move sis. Now good night."

"U-um, goodnight?" She whispered, turning off her light and laying down.

Today was just as crazy as I thought it'd be.


	10. Chapter 10

We all sat at the table, Grunkle Ford called for a family meeting, he looked gravely serious.

"Kids. Bill Cipher is back." Ford said, folding his hands on the wooden surface. Mabel gasped loudly yet I gave no reaction, Stan squinted his eyes at me and I quickly faked surprise.

"How do you know?" I asked, looking over at my twin sister who was horrified.

"He came too my dreams last night." Ford answered as he shoved a fork full eggs in his mouth.

My heart dropped, he went to Ford's dreams yet not mine? I bit my lip, shaking my leg. "Whoa, you okay Dipper." My sister asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at her and nodded my head, clearing my throat.

"Um, yeah. Just upsetting that he's back." I lied, looking back at my plate. Why did I feel so jealous, it's not like we're together, and I don't want too be in the first place. "What did he tell you?" I questioned Ford, picking up a piece of toast.

"That he wants me too forgive him." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Idiot dorito got his own human form too."

"Human?!" Mabel gasped, sitting up.

"Mhm," Ford said, taking the last bite of his food and standing up. "Kids, if he comes to your dreams, do not trust him, no matter what he tells you." I nod my head, looking nervously down at my eggs, poking them around with my fork.

"Don't worry Grunkle Ford, we're not stupid enough too trust him, right Dipper?" She nudged me, I didn't say anything, nodding my head once again.

"Hmm." I heard Stan hum, I looked up at him but before we could get a word in there was knocking at the door. "Dipper go get it." He said, standing up and taking the newspaper from the counter, opening it and looking through.

I rolled my eyes, getting up, walking out of the kitchen and too the back door. I gasped when I saw Bill through the screen, I quickly open the door, looking around. "What are you doing here?!" I say, shoving him outside and closing the door behind me.

"I came bearing gifts!" He said, holding up a big yellow box with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"So? What if someone else answered the door! Ford already knows your back here because you invaded his dreams!" I say, taking the box from him and sighing.

"I know only you answer the door, the rest of your family is too lazy. And why aren't you happy too see me, we haven't seen each other in two days!"

"It was the most two peaceful days of my life." I reply, setting the box down on the old couch.

"It's probably been the most boring." Bill said casually, floating off of the ground. 

"Yeah yeah, why are you here anyways?" I asked, turning towards him as I cross my arms.

"Because I missed my little sapling!" He teased, pinching at my cheek. "Did you miss me?"

"No." I say, swatting his hand away. Bill laughs, floating back too the ground. "So you went into Ford's dreams because?"

"Because I wanted him too trust me so I can hang out with you more!" Bill answered, sitting down onto the old orange couch.

"And how did that go?"

"Horrible, he doesn't want me anywhere near you." Bill laughed again, leaning back with his arms folded behind his head. "But he can suck it, my property, my decision."

"I'm not your property." I retorted, giving him a glare.

"Not yet." He chuckled, giving me a devilish smirk. I could feel my face burning as I looked away, what the hell is that suppose too mean? "Anyway, we have plans, so hop to it Pine Tree."

"What plans? We didn't make any plans!"

"Well you didn't, I did. Are you busy right now sapling?" Bill gave me a fake pout. "I don't want our special day to go to waste."

I sighed, placing a hand on the box he gave me. "Well, I can try too see if Stan will let me go out today, what time would I be back?"

"Probably till tomorrow." He said nonchalantly. I widen my eyes, whipping my head towards him.

"Till tomorrow?! Where are we going?!" I questioned, feeling slightly angry from his plans that he didn't run by me.

"Slumber party!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"Seriously? I've only been back for eleven days, I don't know if my grunkles would like it if I left." I claimed. I can't believe I've befriended this demon only after eleven days, I thought it would take longer too actually hang out with him. But it's not like I trust him, I don't think I'll be able too.

"They won't care, just tell them you're going too sleep over at your rat friend's house, what was his name? Suz?" 

"Soos." I corrected, giving him a glare. I took a second too think, did I even want too go sleep over with Bill? He's a handful and can get on my nerve easily, but it would be nice too be hanging out with someone other then my sister. I sighed, nodding my head. "Fine, I'll go ask." I acquiesced, taking the box in my hands. "Thanks for the present by the way, I'll open it later. Now stay put, I'll be back in maybe ten or fifteen minutes."

I went back inside, setting the box down near the stairs and going into the kitchen where Stan and Ford still sat, talking too each other quietly with blushes on their faces. I raised a brow before clearing my throat, catching their attention.

"Can I sleep over at Soos'?" I asked, trying my best too not seem like I was lying.

"Will you be good?" Ford asked, I nodded my head looking over at Stan.

"Will you steal anything?" I shook my head and Stan rolled his eyes. "Loser." He grunted, Ford nudged him in response.

"You can, be back by one tomorrow, we need you at the gift shop. Stan and I will be out running some errands." Grunkle Ford looked over at the clock, fixing his glasses. "It's rather early, when are you going too be leaving?"

"Right after I pack." I respond, eager too leave the room and go upstairs.

"Alright. Don't get into trouble, don't do drugs, don't hurt yourself and most importantly watch out for Cipher, we might need too put the unicorn hair back up." As Ford set the rules I just nodded my head, waving them off and running out of the kitchen.

"Thank you! I won't let you down!" I yell back as I take the box while going up the stairs and into my room. Mabel wasn't in here, I wonder where she could've gone. I took my book bag from the closet, cramming a pair of boxers, two tee-shirts, a pair of skinny jeans, socks, my black glass bowl and a tooth brush. I made a mental check list as I shoved things into the blue and green bag, hoping I had everything I needed.

I swung the bag over my shoulder, putting the yellow wrapped box on top of the bed. I'll open it when I get back.

I also took my black lip piercings just in case something happened too the ones Bill gave me. I had too get him a new septum or something for payback, it was very nice of the demon too make these for me.

I walked downstairs and outside too meet the demon who was still siting down, closing his eye while humming. I caught his attention and he shot up, giving me a cheerful smile. "Ready Pine Tree?" I nodded my head.

I could admit, I was kind of excited.


	11. Chapter 11

We sat on the leather couch with bowls of ice cream on our hands, a small television in front of us that played the classic movie, 'The Shining' on the horror channel. Bill was really into that kind of things, he still has the 'pain is hilarious' motto and wasn't afraid too harm himself if he had too. Demons are weird.

"Red rum?" Bill questioned, looking over at me with confusion. "Why red rum?"

I snorted. "Read it backwards and it spells murder." 

"That's stupid." The demon scoffs, taking a huge spoon full of ice cream into his mouth. "This movie is far from scary. I'm more scary then this movie."

"That you are." I replied as I watched him continue too shovel spoons full of ice cream in his mouth. He was in love with sweets, all the food he has is junk food. Probably because he couldn't gain weight. 

I took out my phone and looked at the time, I left to go with Bill at eleven, it is now already two PM, the time flew by. "Do you have anything else planned instead of watching television?"

"Swimming?" Bill suggested, I raised a brow.

"At the lake?" I asked, he nodded in response. "I don't have a swim suit."

"Skinny dipping!" He cheered, throwing his arms in the air.

"No!" I shouted, my face flushing. "No skinny dipping!"

"Skinny dipping, skinny dipping." He began too chant as he jumped off the couch, giving me a huge smile.

"Bill stop, I'm not going skinny dipping." I said sternly, crossing my arms.

He rolled his eye. "Come on Pine Tree, you're no fun! Every time I suggest something you always say no." 

"Because your suggestions are stupid!" 

He gasped, putting a hand over the right side of his chest. "My little old heart!"

"Other side Bill." I pointed out, giving him a glare.

"Oh." He changed too the left. "My little old heart! Anyway, every time you say no I get you too say yes."

"That's true, but not this time."

"Why not this time?" He argued like a kid, not taking no for an answer. "It's fun! We don't live by the rules."

It was my turn too roll my eyes. "There is things I will and won't do, that is one thing I refuse too do."

"Come on! We can smoke!" He wiggled his eye brows, giving me a toothy smile.

"You can't bribe me with drugs Bill." I retorted, "Can we drop this, I'm done arguing."

"Please!" He begged, getting on his knees. "Please, please, please!"

"No."

"Please! Pleaaase, please! Please with one million cherries."

"I hate cherries."

"Fuck off." He glared, hitting my knee gently. I laughed in amusement, staring down at him. "If you don't go I'm going too never talk too you again."

"Sounds good too me." I replied, getting fed up with his pleading.

"Come on! Just do it with me! There is a first time for everything, and it'll be with me! I'm fun, skinny dipping is fun, I mean you're no fun but that doesn't mean you can't have it, so just do this with me, just once. I will erase myself from ex-"

"Fine!" I shouted, getting him too pipe down. "If it'll make you shut up then fine!"

"Yes!" He jumped back onto his feet. starting to run out the door. "Let's race!"

"That's unfair!" I sighed as I got off the couch, beginning too run as well, getting close behind him. We didn't bring our shoes or anything, just our bare feet pounding against the soft grass as the sound of a waterfall slowly filled our ears. I narrowed my eyes, I was not going too lose. I took long strides, easily passing the 'all powerful demon'. 

"Hey!" He yelled out, reaching out too grab onto my flannel, his finger tips barely skimming the material. I laughed as I took off the light weight plaid jacket. I saw the water, stopping and cheering happily. I look back too see how far behind he was, but he wasn't there. "Bill?" I called out, looking around. "Shit." I whispered as I began too retrace my steps, looking around cautiously. 

I heard something behind a bush, I raised a brow as I creeped towards it. "Boo!" I screamed once the demon popped out and pushed me over onto the ground, I panted as I watched him run off starting too take off his clothes.

"You asshole!" I yell out, getting up and walking back too the river. "I won anyway!" 

"But I'm getting in it first!" My face flushed as he took off his boxers, exposing his bare ass. I looked away quickly, my heart racing. He jumped in, a big splash following along. It took a second before he slowly came back up, his blond hair covering his eyes. Bill laughed as he pushed the wet strands out of his face. "Get in here kid, the water isn't too bad."

I nodded my head, stripping from my clothes slowly. The blush on my cheeks grew the demon's stare burning into my torso. I gave him a glare as I undid the buttons on my pants, Bill mumbled, turning away and going back underwater. I took this moment too quickly kick off my boxers, wading into the water slowly until the bottom half of me was hidden.

I looked down, the water was rather cloudy, I hope it isn't from dirt. The other finally popped back up. "Wow, you can hold your breath for a really long time." I say as I swim around, the water cooling me on the hot summer day.

"I can hold it forever." He replies casually, touching his soaking wet eye patch. "Shit." He whispers, frowning.

I looked over, chucking slightly. "Just take it off." 

"It's looks all freaky." Bill said, giving me a frown. "It's just like a black void, I don't like it."

"So? Keep your eye closed, I don't care." 

"Well I care. I'm gonna keep it on no matter how uncomfortable it is." He splashed me with the water, giggling evilly afterwards.

I returned the favor, splashing harder then he did. His giggles turned into a laugh as we continued too go back and forth till my dry hair was soaked, I got fed up, pushing him underwater. As I kept him under there for a few seconds he took a hold of my wrists, flipping me over him and into the murky water. I shot back up gave him a glare, taking a mouth full of water and spitting it out towards him.

"How dare you!" He said mockingly, pushing my head underwater. I struggled against him yet he wouldn't let me back up, I panicked, hoping he knew humans can't hold their breath forever. I grabbed onto his wrist like he did too me but he was too strong, and after a solid thirty seconds of being drowned I didn't run out of oxygen yet, in fact I wasn't even losing any. I gasped as I opened my eyes, the water not stinging them. My eyes widen once I realized what was right beside me.

My face started too burn, not being able too look away at the others 'lower region', it was huge. I screamed mentally as I finally tore my gaze away, slipping out of Bill's hold and coming back up. "What the hell was that?!"

"Cool, right? I can transfer a little power through contact." 

"When did you find this out?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I've known. I just felt like showing you now." 

"You weird dorito." I scoffed, he probably just wanted me too see his elephant trunk for a dick.

"How did you know?" He joked, replying to my thought.

I laughed, splashing him with water. "You're stupid."

"I've been living way longer then you kid, I know lots of things. So no, not stupid, just showing off." He squeezed his eye tight, I could only guess that was a wink. I gave him an amused look. "I can only do so much with one eye kid, don't tease me. Let's do drugs!"

He gave me a smile as he snapped his magic demon fingers and a joint already burning appeared in his hand. 

God, he is a terrible influence.


End file.
